Noelle's 2nd Birthday
by WickedFan2003
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are celebrating their daughter's 2nd birhtday. One-shot.


"Mama, Papa wake up!" Noelle called out from the hallway dashing towards her parents' bedroom and jumping up and down repeatedly.

Fiyero lifted his head from the pillow and looked at his two year old daughter with dark circles under his eyes.

"What is it Noelle?" he yawned "It's my birthday! C'mon get up!" she nudged at her father a couple of times until he finally got up from his bed and accidently waking up his slumber wife.

"Mm…Yero?" she hummed as her eyes fluttered open "Mama!" Noelle beamed as she crawled next to her mother and Elphaba wrapped her left arm over her daughter's tiny waist and pulled her closer.

"Good morning sweetie." Elphaba smiled and planted kisses all over her daughter's round little face "and happy birthday."

"Mama remembered?" Noelle gasped Elphaba chuckled at her daughter "Yes mama remembered." Elphaba picked up Noelle and carried her to the kitchen as the servants prepared breakfast for them.

Galinda who was only half awake dragged her fluffy pink slippers across the floor, her pink sleeping mask strapped to her forehead, pink robe untied, and messy bedhead that she couldn't bear to look at but her face lit up some when she saw her goddaughter eating at the breakfast table.

Galinda took a seat next to Noelle "Noelle oh happy birthday sweet pea!" she nuzzled against Noelle's raven hair. "Thank you Auntie Galinda!"

Everyone was setting things up for Noelle's birthday party there were balloons, ribbons, banners, and streamers.

Galinda sewed a pink dress for Noelle which made Elphaba roll her eyes and her best friend and daughter giggle at her.

When Noelle left Galinda's bedroom Elphaba confronted her "Why do you love to spoil her?" Elphaba questioned with her hands on her waist "Because it's my job, you made me her godmother after all!"

"Is it too late to make someone else her godmother?"

"Eeyup!"

"Crap!"

Elphaba went around looking for her husband asking everyone around the castle if they had seen him but to no avail finally she found him getting the presents from the guest house in a wheel barrel and Elphaba groaned at her husband.

"You're giving her that many presents?!"

"Fae it's her birthday besides we only do it twice a year since it's the day before Lurlinemas!"

"That's the thing I don't want to spoil her!"

"But Fae…"

"Yero!"

"Okay fine! Next year she only gets two presents from each of us!

"She can get two presents from you! I only give her one!"

She walked past her husband and went inside the guest house. She sat on the couch and looked around reminiscing the night she had given birth.

 _"Okay Elphaba you have to push alright?" Aliyaah told her daughter-in-law Elphaba nodded squeezing her husband and best friends hand and pushed while screaming as sweat covered her forehead._

 _"I can see the head keep pushing!" a strand of hair got caught in Elphaba's face and Fiyero gently pushed it back. Elphaba pushed for the last time screaming at the top of her lungs until she heard a loud wailing._

 _"It's a girl." Aliyaah announced as she cleaned her new granddaughter, cut the cord, wrapped her in a soft pink blanket, and handed her to Elphaba._

 _Elphaba looked at her new daughter in awe and leaned forward to kiss the little girl on the forehead._

She opened her eyes as she came back to present day though she remembered the birth like it was yesterday.

She got up, sat next to the tree and sighed. She touched a pink ornament that reads " _Baby's First Lurlinemas_."

"Mama? Mama! Where are you?"

Elphaba heard Noelle calling from outside and went to tend to her.

"I'm right here sweetie what is it that you need?"

"Aunt Nessa and Uncle Boq are here!"

Elphaba looks up to see her sister and brother-in-law smiling and waving at them.

Elphaba scooped her daughter up and went over to greet them. They later went inside to have the party. The entire family played games, sang " _Happy Birthday_ ", ate cake and ice cream, and opened presents.

Later that night Elphaba prepared Noelle for bed, gave Noelle her plush floppy-eared rabbit, tucked her in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Elphaba went back into the master bedroom to Fiyero waiting for her.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

"I'm not stupid Yero I know what you want to do."

She got into bed and turned the lights off.

"I told you that we were only having one child and I meant that!"

Elphaba fell fast asleep leaving her husband folding his arms against his chest and pouting.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
